


Music Brought Us Together

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Music, but so adorable, cuteness, juat a precaution, one swear word, thats why its teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Luke become friends after Luke overhears Calum playing his bass in his garage. It doesn't take long for Calum to think he's fallen for the cute blond boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Brought Us Together

Calum's favorite time of the day was after dinner, when his mum and dad let him do whatever he wanted, which meant practicing his bass in the open garage.

Calum a parents were very strict. Claims had to wake up at seven every morning, and go to bed at ten every night, no matter what. The only moments he got free time was right after bidder, for two and a half hours. He spent the whole time playing music.

One night, he was so engrossed in the song he was playing, he didn't notice a stranger standing underneath the open garage door. Until he finished the song and the stranger started clapping.

"Sorry, I just had to come over here, you doing amazing." Calum's head shot up, taking in the person standing before him.

He was probably a year or two younger than Calum. He was maybe an inch taller, and quite a bit broader. But god, he was cute. He had shining blue eyes and golden hair, and very pale skin, but it still glowed like he spent time in the sun, just not enough.

"It's okay. You just surprised me. I'm Calum." Calum stood up and set his bass down, walking closer to the blond boy.

"Luke, I'm your neighbor, just moved in." Calum smiled and nodded.

He gestured to the couch with his hands. "Want to sit? We can hang out for a while, if you want." Luke smiled a dazzling grin, nodding his head.

"Sure."

* * *

A week later, Calum knew he had grown deep feelings for Luke. Every night, during Calum's free time, like would come over and they'd talk nonstop, Calum playing his bass too. Sometimes, like would bring his guitar, and he'd sing. Calum thoughtful he had the voice of an angel.

Calum wanted to ask Luke out. He wanted to make it special, so he asked his family for help.

Calum had known since he was nine that he was gay. His parents were strict, but accepting. They supported Calum through everything, which he was very thankful for. 

So, his family was more than willing to help him. They decorated the garage with yellow fairy lights, and the best flowers they could find. Calum knew he only had a few minutes before Luke showed up, so e kicked his parents out, smoothing down his suit jacket.

"Hey Cal, so I-holy shit." Luke stopped in his tracks, mouth dropping open. Calum smiled sheepishly, taking a step forward.

"Luke Hemmings, a week ago, I didn't know you at all. Now, I know you better than I know myself." Luke smiled, rubbing is hand up and down his arm in a nervous movement.

"I know that you're incredibly shy, and it took a lot to come here that first night. I know you love to sing more than anything can and your obsessed with penguins." Luke let out a small giggle. "So, I ask, Luke, will you go on a date with me?"

Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but he nodded frantically, rubbing forward to fling himself at Calum, who caught him and spun his around.

Both boys were laughing as Calum set Luke down. He leaned forward, but was met by a hand to the face.

"Sorry Hood, but I don't kiss until at least the third date." Luke giggled as Calum pouted.

"Can I kiss your cheek then?" Luke smiled and nodded, so Calum did just that, before bringing Like into a bone-crushing hug.


End file.
